The present invention relates generally to an improvement for a machine for encasing a product such as sausage and the like, and more particularly to a link cutter apparatus including a conveyor for supporting loops of stuffed product casing and a cutting member for automatically separating the loops.
A loop supporting conveyor for stuffed product casing is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,222 which issued on June 29, 1965. Whereas the looping conveyor disclosed in that patent represented a significant advance in the art, the present invention is directed to an improvement thereof. That patent shows a chain conveyor having a plurality of hooks thereon which are adapted to each sequentially receive a loop of stuffed and linked product casing as it is dispensed from a rotating horn. The loops of product casing were then removed from the hooks by thrusting a smoke stick through the loops and manually lifting several loops at a time from the hooks on the smoke stick. The loops conveyor of that patent did not include a means for cutting and separating the adjacent loops.
It is sometimes desirable to cut six, eight or some other predetermined nubmer of attached links in groups for packaging purposes. In other words, if a package of sausages is to have six in a package, it would be desirable to cut the links at every sixth sausage.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus for cutting and separating lengths of stuffed product casing.
A further object is to provide a link cutter apparatus wherein lengths of stuffed product casing are supported on spaced-apart hooks which are advanced toward a cutting member for separating the adjacent lengths supported on each hook.
A further object of the invention is to provide a link cutter apparatus wherein the hooks are automatically aligned relative to the cutting member.
A further object is to provide a link cutter apparatus wherein a pan is provided for receiving and supporting the cut lengths of stuffed product casing, thereby to prevent untwisting of the adjacent links.
A further object is to provide a link cutter apparatus including a conveyor having a plurality of hooks adapted for coaction with a cutting member to cut a twisted casing section supported thereon.
Finally, it is an object to provide a link cutter apparatus which is durable in use, simple in construction and efficient in operation.